


we're going down in flames

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a little texting, mentioned police brutality/racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Herc fights with a white guy at a protest; his boyfriend, Aaron, helps him with his injuries.





	we're going down in flames

**Author's Note:**

> i love herc/burr what the fuck is this? enjoy though, this is a little messy but its okay

Aaron is on his phone, lazily scrolling through Instagram when he gets a text, and he hears knocking on the door a few minutes later. He checks the text, which is from his boyfriend, and sighs. He knows he was at a protest after a case of police brutality, but he didn't expect him to come back so soon.

When he opens the front door he sees Herc with his rich, dark skin overflowing with sweat and his bandana a little cut up. His lip is bloody and he has a nosebleed. "What did they do to you?" Aaron finds himself gasping as he lets his boyfriend inside.

"A white guy was saying bullshit to Jemmy and I couldn't deal with that." Herc sighs and rolls his shoulders before putting the back of his hand on his eye. He hisses. "It's going to turn purple," he says, wrinking his nose.

"I'm going to get the alcohol." Aaron straightens up as Herc sits on the sofa, still huffing. He probably ran to get away from the cops. Aaron gets the bottle with disinfectant and cotton and goes quickly to his boyfriend. "What was the white guy saying to James?"

Herc huffs and kicks the floor with his foot. He seems angry and tired, and Aaron understands why. His twin, James, is the complete opposite of him; quiet, introverted, skittish, which makes him an easy target for racist white men. In the other hand, Herc is rowdy, Herc is extroverted, and it's what made Aaron fall in love with him instead of his twin.

"He was saying we were blowing it out of proportion, that the cops had a good reason to shoot him." He clenches his fists, anger clear in his half-closed purple eye and the other one. "He was unarmed! He hadn't done shit besides being black!"

"I know, shh," Aaron shushes him, kissing his cheek, which is better than the rest of his face. He puts some of the alcohol in the cotton and presses it against the place between his nose and his lips, which is pooling with blood. "White people don't seem to get it, ever."

"Will they ever?" Herc laughs bitterly before Aaron puts the cotton on his lip. He straightens his back and Aaron notices the way he clenches his jaw.

"Does it hurt?" Aaron asks in a whisper, his other hand on Herc's shirt. He loves the smell of his cologne mixed with sweat— it feels like Herc, like home. His boyfriend doesn't answer, though, and he sighs. "Do you need ice for your eye?"

"Sure, nurse Aaron," Herc jokes lightly, and Aaron smiles before shoving him with his shoulder.

The ice pack is on Aaron's hands soon enough, and he loves the hurricane of a man his boyfriend is. He's taken off his bandana, and Aaron notices the way his knuckles are red with blood and bruises. His short black hair looks soft, and he wants to kiss him senseless.

Aaron gives him the ice pack and he puts it on his eye nonchalantly, letting out a hiss before gritting his teeth. Aaron caresses his cheek and Herc smiles, love on his good eye. "Can I kiss you? Or will it hurt?"

"Don't fuckin' worry, baby," Herc tells him, and he pulls him by the collar of his shirt before kissing him roughly. Aaron's stomach turns into knots as Herc bites his lip and uses his tongue, not entering his mouth as he moves his lips crudely. When they pull away Aaron is breathing heavily, feeling like his heart is going to burst.

"Herc—" he starts, and he's so speechless he just wants to melt into his embrace. He doesn't notice how the ice pack falls to the floor or the way Herc is smiling like a goddamn idiot.

"Yeah?"

Aaron still has a hard time saying this, but he doesn't care. "I love you."

Herc smiles and he seems to brighten up just with that. Aaron doesn't mind his bloody lip or his purplish eye or his bruised knuckles, he looks absolutely stunning. "I love you too, Aaron."

Aaron shifts his weight on his legs and he smiles at the beautiful sight of his long time boyfriend. He checks his phone and sees a text from a freaked out Alexander. "Alex texted me about you," he comments. "Did your phone die?"

"Right before I got here, yeah," Herc nods as he takes the ice pack from the floor and puts it back on his bruised eye. "What'd he say?"

"He said Lafayette was freaking the fuck out and asking how were you."

Herc laughs heartily, and Aaron swears his heart skips a beat. Herc's forehead is still full of sweaty and he looks tired out of his mind, but the way he laughs makes all that disappear. "Tell them I'm fine, I don't want Laf to go crazy."

"Sure." He types with one hand, glancing sideways to his boyfriend.

He loves him so much, even if he gets in fights with white guys just to defend his twin brother.


End file.
